1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to electronic devices and in particular to configuration of an accessory that is connected to an electronic device via a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cradles for docking of smart phones are a generally known accessory. There are a variety of different types of cradles, and each cradle can typically provide and/or support a plurality of different functions that are typically extensions of the functions provided by the particular phone connected to the cradle. Conventional implementations of these smart phones and the cradles and/or accessories to which these phones are connected provide a mini/micro universal serial bus (USB) connector for connecting the two devices to each other. With the phones and devices across vendors having similar connection mechanisms, vendors occasionally also implement security mechanisms to prevent their phones from being utilized with an incorrect and/or unlicensed and/or unapproved accessory. Traditionally, the functions and/or features available via the use of a USB connection mechanism is restricted and/or limited by the small number of available signal lines supported by the connection mechanism and the corresponding micro/micro USB protocol.